


Birthdays

by PrincessProjectra



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessProjectra/pseuds/PrincessProjectra
Summary: It is Brainy’s birthday, only this year he is in the past and not with the legion.





	Birthdays

Querl Dox was aware of the date, it was December 30th, his birthday, last year he had missed it. Last year he had missed it due to the amount that had been going on at the time. Now he would most likely be missing it again, well, at least in the 31st century. He missed his friends, as loud and rambunctious as they could be at times, and December was a frenzy there with the many holidays celebrated in the month, in addition to three birthdays all in close succession. 

Kara had told him to go to her apartment after finishing his work at the DEO, like he could ever truly finish. He had told her when his birthday was when she had asked him earlier in the year, he wasn’t expecting to get anything seeing as Supergirl had been so busy, Kara would probably be upset when she realized that she had forgotten, but he would tell her it would be okay, after all this experience in the 21st century working next to her and seeing history, seeing Earth as it had been before WWIII, was a gift in itself.

He had been getting how he would say this in a way that was guaranteed to make her feel better as she had let him into her apartment. She had him sit down and she brought over a box that was covered in brightly colored paper, like the ones she had given out during the holidays.

“Happy birthday Brainy!” 

“Thank you,” said as he excepted the box.

He was careful in removing the wrapping paper, in the 31st century paper was very expensive and he still had yet to get used to the idea that here they used it often and on such frivolous things. Once he had removed the wrapping paper and opened the box he found books, mainly fiction, covering many genres, most of which had been lost in the future. He couldn’t hide the smile that spread across his face even if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> On an old DC calendar from the 70s it has most of the characters that existed at the time birthdays, some have changed like Dick Grayson’s, but the ones for the Legion have stayed constant. The three birthdays in December are Princess Projectra (guess how much I love her, lol) on the 19th, Polar Boy on the 23rd, and Brainy on the 30th. I also kinda noticed that people keep on forgetting that Brainy has friends in the 31st century, maybe one day I’ll write a fic about it. Also why does the CW keep on trying to avoid saying the thing that made the world suck in the future was WWIII, I mean come on.


End file.
